The Other Side of the Mirror
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Short one-shot companion fic to 'Lisbon in Wonderland', or what happens afterwards. If you haven't read it, you might have troubles understanding.


**Short one-shot**** companion fic to 'Lisbon in Wonderland', or what happens afterwards. If you haven't read it, you might have troubles understanding. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics, and I do have a twisted sense of humour. Second detail, my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;)**

* * *

**T****he Other Side of the Mirror**

By the end of the week, Lisbon was quite happy to leave the CBI headquarters for a peaceful week-end. Even though Jane hadn't mentioned their little interaction, she still hadn't managed to look at him in the eyes. If she did, a grinning naked Jane with twisting ears on his head would come and tease her mind merciless...Just like it did every night since that dreadful morning.

In fact, night was worst –if you consider she not only dreamt of him naked with twisting ears, but also standing above her, doing…things…_censured._

The conclusion she had drawn on her own was that she really, _really_ needed a life. A boyfriend, for starters. With blond curls. And blue eyes. And a sweet tendency to push her buttons a lot, but knowing how to make up afterwards. Not at all like…okay, perhaps a liiiiiiiitle bit like…

Lisbon sighed, thinking she was pathetic. Damn. Sometimes the imaginary was so good she wished she could go through the mirror again and stay there for good. She really needed a social life before her subconscious fantasy took over and made her say something she was so going to regret later. Despite knowing his psychic powers were faked, Patrick Jane just _knew_ sometimes.

"Hey Lisbon!"

Great. Just hearing the sound of his sexy voice was hard already. When did his voice became sexy anyway? When she realized she was considering dating him in her dream. Restraining a groan, she turned towards the cheerful blond man and glared at him for interrupting her escape. Of course, she already felt he knew what had just crossed her mind.

"What Jane?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to point out you've been avoiding me for three days and I don't know why."

"Did not!" she protested childishly. "I acted as usual."

"Is it because of your mysterious dream?" he went on without listening. "You were in Wonderland, right? So let me guess…Cho was the caterpillar –deadpan as always…"

"Jane" she tried to cut him.

"…since I was the Cheshire Cat, I bet Rigsby and Van Pelt were the Mad Hatter and the Marsh Hare –they are always fighting over food in their own way…"

"Jane will you…"

"…and since I bet you met the King and Queen of Hearts, I believe Hightower and…Minelli were there too? I perfectly picture Hightower in a long white and red dress, a little bit haughty and arrogant, with a little silver and golden crown and heavy earrings…"

"…just shut up!"

"…and how did you escape them? You shot everyone down? Or did I come to your rescue like the perfect prince charming? Is it why you are so wary of me? Because you realized I was your personal Daredevil? Please tell me it was romantic…"

"I still have a gun Jane."

"And you still haven't answered my question" he added, beaming. "What do you hope the Cheshire Cat and I have in common? "

Lisbon rolled her eyes, searching for a quick answer, and muttered evasively:

"The smile."

Jane's grin faltered slightly and he repeated incredulously:

"The smile?"

"The Cheshire Cat and you have the same grin size. I mean no, his was _large_" she babbled, trying hard not to blush at her last word. "But I was wondering what it would be like in "real", that's all."

Jane suddenly stepped closer, his face inches of hers. Lisbon's breath got caught in her throat. Was it lust she had just noticed in the depths of those blue eyes?

"Nice try Lisbon, but I don't believe you."

He smelt cinnamon –her favourite taste. And he was way to close for comfort. She had to get out _now_ before she made a stupid move. So she wished a quick 'good week-end' and prayed he wouldn't catch her flushing cheeks.

She didn't have time to run far away. Before she could open her car, she felt his presence behind her. Two hands settled on her hips, lightly trapping her, and she felt his cheek against the back of her head. When he spoke again, his breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spin:

"Why don't you follow me, through the other side of the mirror, and see for yourself if that fantasy of yours and I have _it_ in common…"

* * *

**Tadaa! Is it a suitable ending? ****Please tell me…brighten my day, oh fic readers! xD**

**Thanks for reading so far xD!**


End file.
